This invention is directed to a snap closure of a particular design which permits the snap closure to properly retain and release opposite parts when the opposite parts are made of a resilient thermoplastic polymer composition material.
Injection molding of housings employing thermoplastic polymer composition material is an economical way of producing such housings. In the conventional construction, the top and bottom are separately molded of relatively rigid material which may be thermoplastic or thermosetting plastic. Hinges are provided so that the top and bottom may swing open and closed with respect to each other. A closure device is provided opposite the hinge, and as long as the top and bottom are both of relatively rigid construction, the latching forces can be resolved back to the hinge. However, for more flexible and resilient molding material, such catches are unsatisfactory because the flexibility of the top and bottom of the housing do not permit the continued maintenance of adequate snap closure forces. Thus, there is need for a construction whereby a snap closure maintains its latching and unlatching characteristics even when molded of resilient material.